guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mesmer elite skill locations
This page gives the locations of elite skills for the Mesmer at a glance. There are 34 elite Mesmer skills. Domination Magic (Nightfall) *Captain Chichor (Arkjok Ward) *Lieutenant Nali (Pogahn Passage (mission)) (Core) *Prophecies **The Darkness (Ruins of the Tomb of the Primeval Kings) **Balasi the Arcane (Iron Mines of Moladune) **Mursaat Mesmer (Ice Floe) **Melek the Virtuous (Ring of Fire) **Mercia the Smug (Abaddon's Mouth) *Factions **Milefaun Mindflayer (Arborstone (mission), Mourning Veil Falls) *Nightfall **Yammiron, Ether Lord (The Mirror of Lyss) **Yammirvu, Ether Guardian (The Hidden City of Ahdashim) (Nightfall) *Amind the Bitter (Gate of Desolation (mission)) *Shelkeh the Hungry (The Alkali Pan) (Prophecies) *Moles Quibus (Hell's Precipice) *Mallus Funo (Dragon's Gullet, during The Titan Source) (Prophecies) *Prophecies **Lyssa's Cursed (Perdition Rock) *Eye of the North **Faze Magekiller (Cathedral of Flames) level 1 **Anmat the Trickster (Sacnoth Valley) (Nightfall) *Vision of Despair (Domain of Pain) *Demonic Fortune Teller (Domain of Fear, during Bad Fortune) (Factions) *Mesmer's Construct (Sunjiang District (mission), Sunjiang District (explorable)) (Nightfall) *Midshipman Morolah (Barbarous Shore) (Nightfall) *Korrub, Flame of Dreams (Wilderness of Bahdza) Fast Casting (Factions) *Bound Kitah (Tahnnakai Temple (mission)) *Arcane Ancient Phi (Raisu Palace (mission), Raisu Palace (explorable)) (Prophecies) *Rune Ethercrash (Spearhead Peak) (Core) *Prophecies **Ayassah Hess (Dunes of Despair) **Goss Aleessh (Thirsty River) **Tiss Danssir (Elona Reach) *Factions **Mugra Swiftspell (Ferndale) *Nightfall **Olunoss Windwalker (Turai's Procession, after Battle of Turai's Procession) (Factions) *Chazek Plague Herder (Unwaking Waters (explorable)) (Factions) *The Afflicted Li Yun (Vizunah Square (mission), Shenzun Tunnels) *The Afflicted Meeka (Dragon's Throat (mission)) *The Afflicted Hsin Jun (Unwaking Waters (mission)) (Nightfall) *Wieshur the Inspiring (Domain of Secrets) Illusion Magic (Nightfall) *Hojanukun Mindstealer (Garden of Seborhin) (Core) *Prophecies **Yxthoshth (Salt Flats, during The Ranger's Path) **Erzek Runebreaker (Lornar's Pass) **Gorrel Rockmolder (Grenth's Footprint) **Garbok Handsmasher (Sorrow's Furnace) **Hierophant Morlog (Sorrow's Furnace, during Unspeakable, Unknowable) **Korvald Willcrusher (Sorrow's Furnace, during To Sorrow's Furnace or The Final Assault) **Vokur Grimshackles (Sorrow's Furnace) **Barl Stormsiege (Frozen Forest) **Jonar Stonebender (Ice Caves of Sorrow) **Fuury Stonewrath (Thunderhead Keep) *Factions **Bezzr Wingstorm (Drazach Thicket) *Nightfall **Eshim Mindclouder (Sunward Marches) **Yamesh Mindclouder (Vehtendi Valley) *Eye of the North **Veturni Mindsquall (Magus Stones) **Alitta Guilebloom (Arbor Bay) (Prophecies) *Plexus Shadowhook (Abaddon's Mouth) (Prophecies) *Prophecies **Seear Windlash (Talus Chute) **Didn Hopestealer (Snake Dance) **Digo Murkstalker (Iron Mines of Moladune) (Prophecies) *Prophecies **Wyt Sharpfeather (Mineral Springs) *Eye of the North **Kemil the Inept (Alcazia Tangle) (Prophecies) *Prophecies **Pytt Spitespew (Ring of Fire) *Eye of the North **Wilderm Wrathspew (Verdant Cascades) **Waray Skullflayer (Sparkfly Swamp) (Factions) *Xisni Dream Haunt (Mourning Veil Falls) *Talous the Mad (Rhea's Crater) (Factions) *Deeproot Sorrow (Mourning Veil Falls) *Kenrii Sea Sorrow (Silent Surf) (Nightfall) *Shepherd of Dementia (Nightfallen Jahai) Inspiration Magic (Core) *Prophecies **Sniik Hungrymind (Spearhead Peak, Witman's Folly) **Gambol Headrainer (Ice Floe) **Druul the Untamed (Dragon's Gullet, during The Titan Source) *Factions **Siska Scalewand (Archipelagos) *Nightfall **Rual, Stealer of Hope (The Ruptured Heart) (Nightfall) *Neoli the Contagious (Marga Coast) (Factions) *Hai Jii (Nahpui Quarter (mission)) (Prophecies) *Facet of Chaos (The Dragon's Lair) *Featherclaw (Snake Dance) (Factions) *Seaguard Hala (Boreas Seabed (mission)) (Nightfall) *Makdeh the Aggravating (Yatendi Canyons) No Attribute (Core) *Prophecies **Rwek Khawl Mawl (Perdition Rock) *Factions **The Time Eater (The Eternal Grove (explorable)) **Mohby Windbeak (Gyala Hatchery (explorable)) *Nightfall **Eshwe the Insane (Joko's Domain) (Factions) *Jin, the Purifier (Bukdek Byway) (Factions) *Mina Shatter Storm (The Undercity) (Prophecies) *Malus Phasmatis (Perdition Rock) Category:Elite skill location quick references Category:Mesmer quick references